


Missing Scenes /Season 3

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anne Season 3, Anne and Gilbert, F/M, Gen, Ka’kwet - Freeform, Letters, Missing Scene, Sister love, Songs, annewithane, lyrics, sister goodbye, train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Season 3 omg was amazing but somethings got left out so I thoughtI would put them in a story.Like Minnie May & DianaKa'kwet sends a letter to AnneBash and Gilbert goodbyeWinnie & Anne conversation
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Original Characters, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Ka'kwet & Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Ka'kawet's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write missing scenes that we didn't get to see. Season 3  
> episode 10 parts enjoy more chapters coming.
> 
> AnneWithAnE has been canceled so I decided to make this video  
> In hope we can get it renew.  
> #renewannewithane #SaveAnneWithAnE

Weeks passed since Anne said goodbye to Gilbert with her friends.  
But this night Anne walked to her room there was another letter under her door,  
She picked it up went inside sat down on her bed began  
to read it.

Dear Anne 

Im not sure if this letter will reach you, but I'm hoping by some miracle it will find you.  
I escaped again from that horrible school though it shouldn’t be called a school.  
I ran to find my parents who camped close by.  
The tribe has left the area we don’t want any more harm our way

Thank you for everything you did for my parents who need someone at the time.  
I'm really hurt that you all know how bad this place was I regret ever wanting  
to come here I really hope everyone gets out.  
They cut my hair, hit me, starved me told me I was worth nothing.  
Worst of all they are brainwashing everyone in the school to be who they are not.  
It’s a prison with the name of a school to disguise that fact. 

I do wish you all the best for your future I feel we may never see each other again.  
My place is with my people who teach me that the right way about the future.  
Anne the moment we met I loved your wonderful red hair, the way you spoke how you never  
treated me differently. I'm angry right now I know I shouldn’t be, especially at you but  
what they did to me changed me inside. 

Im trying to live day to day thankful that I'm reminded from the people I love  
that I am worth something. So many times I wish I go back in time and change what happened  
but I know it can’t be so.  
I wish I had more profound words to share with you but it’s late, I'm tired  
I need to rest more traveling tomorrow I hope you are well Anne. 

Bye 

Anne placed the letter on her bed feeling upset but happy to hear from Ka’kwet.  
Anne looked over at her head board above the bed seeing, Ka’kwet’s hair ties that hanged  
it made her smile knowing she had something to remember Ka’kwet with. 

“We will see each other again, my friend.” Anne said falling back on her  
bed starring off at the ceiling.


	2. Minnie May & Diana Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie May & Diana say goodbye before she leaves for finishing school

Diana was in her bedroom packaging for Paris when Minnie May  
appeared at the door holding her doll. Diana was startled but quickly jumped to her words. “Goodness Minnie May, what’s wrong?”  
Worriedly Diana spoke seeing Minnie May looking really sad. 

Minnie May didn’t want Diana to leave, it would be a long time before they would see each other again.  
“Minnie May! are you ok?” Diana pressed her again, Minnie May walked in the room running to give Diana a hug.  
Kneeling down they both embraced each other but Minnie May cried as her tears fell down onto her beautiful pink dress. 

“I don’t want you to leave, please don’t go.” Diana patted Minnie May on the back to comfort her. “  
It won’t be forever, we will see each other again. I love you very much.”  
Minnie May let go of Diana but still hugged her doll tightly.  
“It won’t be soon, I’m sorry I said I don’t want to be like you. I’d love to be like you you’re the best big sister ever.”  
Diana was welling up with tears but she tried to hold it together. “Minnie May I want you to know it was thanks to you, that me and  
Anne are friends again you are a brave girl you are the best little sister thank you.” 

Minnie May smiled hugging Diana again who still held back her tears. “I want you to take my doll, so you’ll always remember me her name is  
Minnie May The 2nd.” It was cute of Minnie May to give the doll for Diana to take away. “Are you sure Minnie May?  
I will keep her beside my bed at night that way I will think of you always.”  
Mrs. Barry was watching from the doorway unbeknownst to the Minnie May & Diana.  
“I'm sure, thank you, Diana. Rememberer there’s a time for everything, never give up follow your dreams there’s always  
another rainbow round the bend.” Minnie May sounded very wise well handing the doll to Diana. After she left the  
room noticing her mom but went straight passed her. 

“Mom, I’m almost finished packing. I’ll be down in a minute.” Mrs. Barry nodded  
leaving the room. Diana was mad at parents for not letting her go to Queens but maybe it would still all work out.  
She placed the doll Minnie May gave in her suitcase closed it looked around her room one last time  
walking out she closed the door.

There's always another rainbow,  
Search until you find it.  
Don't look at the cloud, look behind it,  
There's a rainbow there somewhere.

There's always a ray of sunshine,  
Though it all seems tragic.  
You may turn around and like magic,  
There's an answer to your prayer.

Now you feel forlorn,  
But hope can be reborn.  
Try and lose that frown;  
Look up, not down.

And you'll find another rainbow,  
I can guarantee it;  
Even though you think you've reached the rainbow's end!  
There's always another rainbow,  
Always another rainbow,  
Round the bend!


	3. Brothers Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert's gets to say a proper goodbye to Bash before leaving.

Gilbert was nervous about saying goodbye to Bash before leaving for Toronto.  
Bash was playing with Delphine on the bed in Gilbert’s fathers' room. Delphine wore  
a cute little white dress she looked like an angel. 

“Delphine is so cute, she’s growing up so fast I'm sad I won’t be here much.”  
Gilbert said appearing at the door watching Bash play with Delphine.  
“Yeah we are going to miss you, I'm happy you got into the school you wanted but I  
hope you sort things out with Anne.”  
Nodding yes Gilbert felt guilty not telling Bash about breaking up with Winnifred.  
“I'm sure everything will work out, you’re moms going to be here with Elijah I'm glad you’ll have family around you.”  
Bash smiled whilst tickling Delphine who giggled so cutely it reminded  
Bash of Mary.  
“True enough, Gilbert I wanted to remind you of something. Remember  
Mary told you before she died, marry only for love I believe you and Anne  
are meant be don’t give up hope.”  
Gilbert walked over to Bash arms out ready to give him a hug. Delphine sat up on her own playing with a  
flower crown Anne left behind.

“I know you’ll be ok Gilbert, time marches on things changes people come and go.  
But remember I'm always there for you brothers for life.”  
Both of them hugged again as Bash picked up Delphine who he placed in Gilbert’s  
arms Deli kissed him on the cheek.  
“I'm going to miss you Deli, thank you Bash yes brothers forever this is just goodbye for now not forever.”  
Bash nodded his head, yes smiling again took Deli back in his arms placed her sleeping place so she could have a nap. 

“I will look after the farm with my family, it will be here when you return so will Avonlea.”  
Gilbert felt happy knowing Bash was going to be fine, without him maybe everything would work out but now  
he had a train to catch.


End file.
